


His Jacket

by cherryblossombomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossombomb/pseuds/cherryblossombomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren stumbles back into the empty barracks after a long mission and, well, Jean's jacket is pretty warm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Jacket

Finally.

Eren staggered back into the barracks for the first time in a month. It had been a long mission outside the walls this time, and Corporal Levi said it was only gonna get worse from here on out…  
He kicked the door shut behind him and leaned against it, shoulders deflating as he sighed. He wasn’t sure if it was relief for returning or the thought of longer missions yet to come, but it didn’t matter. As long as they were getting rid of the titans, as long as they were keeping people safe… then he could deal with it.

He blinked his eyes open and shook his head. He hadn’t even realised he’d shut them. Ugh, he was so tired. His body felt heavy and he was aching all over even with his advanced healing abilities. I should just be glad that nobody got too badly injured, he thought as he reached up and held his shoulder, moving it in circles to get the kinks out. He made a face when it made little cracking noises, but meh, he’d had worse.

He lifted his head and his gaze swept over the empty room. The others were all being checked over to ensure they were all right, and Connie and Sasha had wandered off somewhere, Jean disappeared as soon as he’d been looked at…

His eyes lingered on Jean’s bed and he cocked his head in confusion when he saw a crumpled brown heap on top of it. He squinted as he walked up to it. My eyesight’s getting bad, he thought absently. He stopped before Jean’s bed and caught the Survey Corps’ crest emblazoned on the back, realising it was—

“Jean’s jacket…”

He must’ve been here already… He’d seemed so quiet that Eren thought he’d want to get some sleep right away, but there was no sign of him. Not that it mattered, Eren thought, frowning a little. He’d probably gone to find some food or something.

Before he knew what he was doing, Eren reached out and picked up his jacket. It was more pristine than his own, with only a couple of loose threads and no frayed ends or rips. There were small stains loitering on the ends of his sleeves, the only thing Eren’s jacket didn’t have… just because he knew Corporal Levi would hate it.

He lifted the jacket higher to his face and raised his eyebrows when he saw a little nametag stitched into the inside of the collar. His mother must’ve given that to him… He smiled, not really realising he did.

Man… his legs really felt heavy. His ears were still buzzing a little from one of the hits he took earlier against a titan, and there was a dense pressure pushing down on him that made his legs nearly cave in. He half sat, half fell onto Jean’s bed, blinking the dark spots out of his vision. He was… kind of tired. And it was a little chilly in here. He pulled on Jean’s jacket, cheeks flushing, and scowled down at where the sleeves fell over his knuckles. He wasn’t even short, Jean just had weirdly long limbs. He huffed and lay down, tugging Jean’s jacket up to cover his neck. The cold only ever really affected him there.

He breathed in deeply as he buried his face in the pillow. The jacket… smelled like Jean. His eyes fell shut and he bit his lip. He kind of… liked the jacket being a little big on him. Ahh, fuck, what was he thinking? He was just tired, and…

Nobody was here, and they probably wouldn’t be for a while.

He opened his eyes, glancing toward the door. He swallowed thickly and dragged the collar back up to his face, inhaling deeply. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, digging his nails into the jacket. “Fuck,” he breathed, hand snaking down to brush over his crotch. A surprised breathy noise escaped his parted lips when he realised he was… he was already hard. How? All he’d done was—

He furrowed his thick brows together and swallowed thickly as he squeezed himself. His breath hitched and his hips bucked a little. “Ah…” This was… weird. This was weird. He was lying on Jean’s bed, in his jacket, and… touching himself. He felt his face heat up and his neck prickle at the idea. He could get caught, and there’d be no way to brush this off. But that thought only made him groan, heat pooling low in his stomach as his breathing got heavier. He clumsily undid the top button on his pants and slid his hand underneath, grabbing his dick and gasping as he did.

What if it was Jean doing this to him? Lying behind him with his crotch pressed against Eren’s ass as he touched him and panted beside his ear, whispering things that would make him squirm…

“Mnn…” He moaned, muffled slightly by the pillow. He stroked himself faster and, ah, it was so hot, it was… not enough…

“Eren?”

For a second it was quiet. He thought it was just his overactive imagination, hearing that voice say his name… but…

He looked up from the pillow, only one eye visible, as he panted heavily and tried to stop moving his hands. “I can’t stop,” he blurted out, hips jerking as he said it. He tried to hold back his noises, but it ached so much and he wanted more and Jean was… he was… “This isn’t…”

“There’s nothing you can say,” Jean said, staring down at him with his arms folded. Eren didn’t have the concentration span at the moment to figure out how pissed or disgusted he was. “You’re on my bed, wearing my jacket and jerking off.” He raised one eyebrow. “Do you think anything through at all?”

“F…fuck off,” Eren forced out, lacking his usual bite.

Jean stared at him for a moment and, ugh, fuck, this was humiliating. He really didn’t think this would happen to him. He’d heard horror stories about people being caught jerking off, but he never thought it’d happen to him, but it had, and it happened in the worst possible way with the worst possible person but he just couldn’t stop—

“You have absolutely no self-control,” Jean breathed, and clambered onto the bed, leaning over Eren. “How can you keep going after someone caught you?” He glowered down at Eren, who raised his eyes to meet his. His scowl lifted into a little smirk. “This is so embarrassing, Eren.”

“Just… go away,” he said weakly, voice almost entirely breathless, and suddenly he whimpered and his mouth fell open. “A-ahh…”

Jean’s smirk faltered and he swallowed. Eren… Who knew he was capable of such an expression? He was happier when he didn’t know, actually, but… Fuck, he was writhing underneath him, huddled in his jacket, and he couldn’t even stop himself…

“I could hear you moaning from outside, you know,” he breathed as he leaned down slightly. Eren’s breath hitched. “Thought it was a dying animal.” He grabbed Eren’s hand and pinned it down to the bed, forcing him to stop. Eren groaned loudly and struggled against him, still twitching and shivering as if searching for friction.

“Fuck off,” he hissed, low and hoarse.

“Say my name,” Jean said without thinking. What? He reached down and squeezed Eren’s dick, feeling an uneasy sense of power when Eren yelped in surprise. Eren’s eyes widened and he smacked his free hand over his mouth, glaring up at Jean from beneath creased, angry brows. “Look at you… hard and wet and shivering because of me,” he said, voice husky. That in itself seemed to affect Eren because he jolted again and whimpered from behind his hand. The noise went straight to Jean’s dick, but Eren didn’t have to know that. “You might as well say it.”

“Mmph—!” Eren thrust his hips, needing the friction – why couldn’t Jean go faster—?

Jean leaned down more and brushed his lips over Eren’s neck, eliciting a tiny moan and shudder from him. That sensitive, huh? He smirked a little, and then opened his mouth and scraped his teeth lightly across the exposed flesh.

“A-ah! J-J—”

Ah, he’d almost said it that time. Jean chuckled, his hot breath making Eren grind himself down against Jean’s hand. He was squirming so much…

He ran his tongue over Eren’s neck, and then bit down on it. Eren almost screamed, cutting off halfway and just stuttering a little gasp. “Je…an,” he gasped in broken syllables, finally releasing his hold on the pillow and grabbing Jean’s arm instead. “Nn!”

“Should’ve known you’d be a screamer,” Jean said, and Eren dug his blunt nails into his skin. Defiant little bastard… “Say please.”

Eren’s eyes were half-lidded and a dusky red blush went all the way down his neck. He looked like he was struggling to even understand. “What…?”

“Say please,” Jean said after licking his lips. “Beg me to let you finish.”

Eren made a tiny little noise at that and Jean shuddered himself. Judging by the way Eren’s eyes widened, he hadn’t meant to make that noise, and that just made it hotter. “No fucking—a-ah! Ahn…” He thrashed against the bed, clutching Jean’s arm just tight enough for it to hurt. “I can’t… I need to…”

Jean swallowed again. It was more difficult this time. “Say please,” he croaked, breath hitching in the middle.

Eren tried to glare, but he didn’t seem capable. “You bas—” Jean squeezed his dick tightly at the tip. “Mmmph! Jean!”

“Tch, you’re whining even now…” Jean said, stroking Eren’s dick faster. It slipped out of his grip sometimes, so wet with precum, and ugh, fuck, his own dick was aching so much…

“J-Jean,” Eren gasped, trying to hide his face in the pillow again, one visible eye glancing up to meet his. He was breathing so quick, chest heaving with effort, neck wet with sweat. Jean could see his teethmarks there. “Please,” he grated out, clenching his eyes shut.

He breathed a laugh and slid his thumb over the head, and Eren convulsed and panted as he thrust his hips, pure want and need and ecstasy on his face.

“Jean! Ahh—ahn – g-gonna, I’m gonna—”

“Come, Eren,” he whispered hotly against his ear, and Eren shouted his name, little whimpers falling from his wet lips as he came. His come spilled over his stomach and clung to Jean’s hand. He saw a drop on his collar too. Eren finally relaxed, no longer jolting and shaking, and hand fell from Jean’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Jean gave a little tug on his dick just ‘cause he could, and Eren jerked and glared furiously at him. Wasn’t very effective considering how red he was. “So,” he drawled, letting go of Eren and rubbing his hand on his sheet, “M and shaking, and hand fell from Jean’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Jean gave a little tug on his dick just ‘cause he could, and Eren jerked and glared furiously at him. Wasn’t very effective considering how red he was. “So,” he drawled, letting go of Eren and rubbing his hand on his sheet, “I turn you on that much, huh?”


End file.
